


Connor's Upgrade

by Alinche (Themeltingsnowmanboy)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Hank Anderson and Connor Relationship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor gets an Upgrade, Connor's penis is talked about and referenced, Embarrassment, Good Hank, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank shows up in chapter 2, MedFet, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting, connor can eat and drink, connor can pee, descriptions of Connor peeing, how do androids work, medical fetish, peeing while someone watches, penis - Freeform, penis talk, talk about genitals, urine samples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themeltingsnowmanboy/pseuds/Alinche
Summary: Connor gets an upgrade that lets him eat and drink as a human can. But he didn't expect the embarrassment that would come with it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 22





	Connor's Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is for A  
> Chapter 2 is for M

Connor was going in for an upgrade that would allow him to be able to eat and drink human food. He was going to be able to taste, consume, actually _eat_ like a human. Like with anything there would be pros and cons to this upgrade but Connor was ready to accept any of the inconveniences so he could socially eat and drink with his human friends, enjoy a meal with people like Hank. Connor wanted to experience life in the same way a human could. Connor would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was nervous. He didn’t like CyberLife. Not even now in its new form with several repair and service centers being run by other androids. Nor did he like being worked on.   
  
He had always felt so exposed when around technicians. Perhaps it was from his past experiences with exams and repairs when he was still under CyberLife. No matter what diagnostic they wanted to run or what damage was being fixed they'd have him undress. But this was different. He wanted this. He wanted to be able to do more than just take samples of things. He was prepared for this, at least he hoped. He had researched getting upgrades and new biocomponents, as well as the specifics of this newer creation of artificial stomachs and a 'liquid holding tank'.   
  
He knew the specifics of the procedure. It seemed straightforward enough. He would go into rest mode, they would open his chassis in order to hook up the new biocomponents, then after the corresponding softer installed and was tested he would wake up. Simple! Right? He arrived at the facility at his scheduled appointment time. It was going to be a few hours, some of it he wasn’t even going to be awake, and then it would be done and over with. With a deep breath to calm himself, Connor headed in.

* * *

He apprehensively approached the check-in desk and gave the receptionist his name. He placed his hand on a special electronic pad to sign in and then he was directed to sit until called.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long before he heard a door open and his name called. It was time. He followed the assistant and entered the room he was directed to. The room was small with a shiny metal table at the center, cabinets with counters below and a sink to the right, a computer to the left, and two chairs along the same wall. There wasn't a curtain or any sign of a gown. He hadn't been expecting any. Android care wasn't known for modesty.  
  
"Alright, so you're gonna undress completely, everything off. Then have a sit. Someone will be in soon to start the installation." The assistant explained before leaving him alone. Connor figured that this was going to happen, of course, it would. But it didn't stop the heat from radiating through his body and into his cheeks as embarrassment stuck him. He was alone and already felt the embarrassment of such an intimate procedure.  
  
Connor started with his shoes just a pair of plain sneakers. Then came his jeans. Then he started on his tops. He was saving his underwear for last. It didn't take him long to get all his clothes off and now came the dreaded part. While he didn't have any genitalia, just yet he would after today, it was still embarrassing to expose himself in such a way. He stuck his thumbs at the sides of the waistband and pulled the white briefs down to his hips. They fell to his ankles. He folded them neatly and put them in the pile with the rest of his clothes. He deactivated his skin and sat on the table to wait.  
  


* * *

The technician and an assistant entered shortly after to begin the procedure. After a quick explanation, they had him lay down and enter a type of sleep. Connor entered a sleep mode made for when an android was undergoing maintenance of any kind. He was no unresponsive and unaware of the world around him. He was 'off' until the technician restarted his systems. The install process had begun. There were several biocomponents that needed to be added, as well as software that needed to be updated or added.  
  
The technician started with opening Connor's abdominal cavity working to connect the liquid holding tank, or rather his bladder, to the 'stomach' that was already there. The technician also added a compartment to catch solids that the android consumed. The next step was the genital installation. Connor had handpicked the penis he wanted. There were several models available and he was sure to selected ahead of the procedure. There were several steps in this process on its own. Attaching them to the bladder was the final step in it all.  
  
With everything in its place, it was time to set up the software side of things. This would let his old systems to work with the new parts, as well as allow him to control his bladder, make sure no harm came to the component or his systems from holding too much fluid, allow him to feel the need to pee, as well as let him taste what it was he was eating and drinking. It was a few hours later and everything had been installed fully and properly. It was time to wake the android up. They restarted his systems manually and after booting up, Connor's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Everything is all set up but we'd like to run a few tests to make sure everything is running properly." The technician explained.  
  
"Alright." Connor nodded. He didn't know what was going to happen but the sooner he was cooperative the sooner he could go home. He sat up as he was given a glass of water. He took the cup that was handed to him and looked it over curiously.  
  
"This is to make sure there are no leaks in the system and that your body can process water or other fluids from Thirium" The technician explained. Thirium was the one thing Connor used to be able to consume. That was why he had a stomach going into this. It was how he refurbished his levels. Connor simply nodded before taking a drink. With prompting from the assistant he continued to drink until he downed all the liquid. Then he was given another. And another. All the while they monitored his systems. Everything was going well, working as it should. They gave him yet another glass and told him to let them know when he felt the need to pee.  
  
He was halfway done with the glass when it happened. Connor began to feel the urge to urinate. His bladder was becoming full and sensors within were alerting him to such. He was uncomfortable, wiggling on the table and laying a hand over his lower abdomen. He felt full. Very full. He wasn't sure how much more he could hold it and couldn't drink anymore. He felt ready to bust. The android told them as much. That was when the true embarrassment set in. He was given a container and told to relieve himself in it. Right there. As the others looked on. This was to ensure that he was able to release any fluids he drank and could control his new artificial bladder as intended.

* * *

Connor felt his face heat up upon hearing the request but took the handheld urinal handed to him anyway. He positioned himself in a way to best perform the task at hand. With the urinal in one hand he positioned his penis into it with the other. Even as an android with sometimes questionable modesty standards and no real humiliation (he often neglected to close the door when he changed clothes, Hank hated it and always berated him about closing doors…) it was hard to release when there were eyes on him. Not only staring at him but watching his every move and focusing on his lower region, awaiting his imminent ‘urination’. Ready to view his first urination. Eyes on his penis that he himself was seeing only for the first time.   
  
He liked privacy and hated this.  
  
Connor tried to ignore them as he worked to will his artificial bladder to release its contents. He strained and grunted, but nothing came. He could feel the pressure of the on lookers, silently urging him to hurry up or somehow judging him as if there was something wrong. Maybe there was. Someone, the assistant to be exact, was shooting glares at him, clearly annoyed or irritated at how long this was taking. They wanted it now.   
  
He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Finally it came. His systems initiated the urination command to allow him to release. It started out as a tiny dribble first, then finally his stream came full on. A strong and steady torrent released from the android. A warm jet hitting the cup he held beneath himself. He was very full it seemed. It felt very reliving. He held back a sound from the back of his throat. He need not make this more awkward than it already was.  
  
Slowly the water tapered off and his urination came to an end. He removed his genitals from the container and held it up. 

* * *

The technician took it from him while the assistant handed him a napkin to dry his tip with. He didn't need it but accepted it anyway, whipping small excess water off of the slit at the top of his penis. The technician looked over the clear liquid within the bottle with a close eye. It was as clear as the water that had originally gone in. No blue. His systems were working just fine as it seemed/ He nodded over to the android. "You're all good to go, seems everything is working as it should. If you have any problems let us know." With that, they took their leave giving Connor some privacy to get dressed.  
  
He hadn't been expecting that kind of experience but was glad it was all over and now he had the ability to eat and drink to show for it! He got dressed quickly, grabbing his underwear fist and swiftly pulling them on. He would explore his new _equipment_ when he got home. With his clothes on he headed home, _excited_ to give all his new parts and abilities a try.


End file.
